Some Pranks Aren't Very Funny
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Twins use Kristin's fear against her, she gets them back with the help of Megatron and Soundwave. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Some Pranks Aren't Very Funny**

"I can't believe they did that," Soundwave said angrily.

"We better go find Kristin," said Starscream.

"If we can't find her, I'll personally throw them into the brig myself," Megatron growled.

The other didn't blame the three as they felt the same way. The Twins had gone too far in pulling their latest prank on Kristin. They had used her fear of needles and had pretended to be under some mind control and had needles sticking out of their hands and had tried to grab her. But the worst of it was they had done it in front of everyone. Kristin had run out crying but had turned to look at the Twins with an expression that made them stop cold.

The hurt expression she had given them made them feel like they had just kicked a puppy. Ratchet, being Kristin's main guardian, had gone into protective mode and smacked both the twins with a wrench. "How dare you!" He had yelled at them. "You idiots just reminded her of a bad memory!"

When they had looked curious and concerned, Ratchet had angrily told them that Kristin was afraid of needles due to an incident with bullies long ago. The former 'Cons instantly grew upset with the Twins after hearing that and now they were all searching for the young girl.

Kristin was in Soundwave's room, up on a shelf that he had set up for her with a bed, a bookshelf, and a dresser. Seeing as the girl often stayed over at the base, he had set the shelf up for her in his room.

She was under the bed, trying to get her breathing under control and she clutched a blanket to her. "Kristin?" She heard a familiar voice call out and poked her head out to see Soundwave had entered the room and he came up to the shelf, seeing her there. "Kristin, it's alright, I'm here," he said soothingly.

She slid out from under the bed and let him pick her up. He then held her in a hug and began rocking her. "I've got you, Kristin. I'm here," he said softly, knowing it would take her a moment to come out of her flashback.

Kristin clung to him and finally came out of her flashback. "Soundwave?" She asked.

He cupped his hands around her and held her protectively. "Are you alright, little one?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think so," she said.

He nodded and gently began rubbing her back with one large finger. "Are…Are they gone?" She asked.

He sighed. "The Twins are currently being hunted by a few of us because none of us are happy about them scaring you like that," he said. "Megatron threatened that if we didn't find you, he'd throw them into the brig himself."

She giggled a bit and then perked up. "Soundwave, does Ratchet still have that…machine?"

At her question, he gave her a look of surprise before catching on what she had in mind. "You're going to get them back with that?" He asked. "You're probably going to need some help then with them."

"Just a little," she said. "Have Megatron throw them into the brig and you tie them down. I've got to work on a little something."

He nodded and set her down before going back to hunting for the Twins.

* * *

The two had managed to hide in the storage room and Sideswipe felt really guilty. "Bro, we really messed up," he said.

"I know," Sunstreaker said. "It was just supposed to be a joke, but that look she gave us…,"

"I felt like I had just 'kicked a puppy', as humans say," he said.

Sunstreaker nodded. "And then Ratchet telling us why Kristin's scared of needles," he said.

"Didn't we promise we'd never hurt her like the bullies did to her?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, we did," said his brother. "And now we just broke that promise."

"You did more than that," growled Megatron as he found their hiding place and grabbed them. "You made her go into a flashback."

The Twins flinched at his words, but to his surprise, they didn't struggle as he dragged them to the brig and threw them both in. Soundwave caught then and tied them down to two tables that Ratchet had brought in. The former silent 'Con then set up the tickle machine, to which the Twins were now struggling fearfully. "She'll be along in a moment," he said to them.

"Who?" Sideswipe asked.

"Me," said a voice and Kristin came in, only she had on a lab coat and she had a crazy look in her eyes. "Are the test subjects ready?"

"Yes," said Soundwave, heading out while silently chuckling.

The Twins saw Kristin looked gleeful. "Now, for the tests," she said with a huge grin. "The machine should start in a moment and then, the real fun begins."

"What real fun?" Sunstreaker asked fearfully.

"I'll find out which one of you passes out first, and then I'll see just how much the other one can stand before passing out," she said and cackled as if she was a mad scientist. "Soundwave, I have need for you."

"I am here," he said as he returned.

"Good. Turn on the machine, please. The torture must begin."

The Twins were instantly thrown into laughter as the machine worked on tickling their feet all over. Soundwave stood by Sunstreaker with his tentacles waving about gently before the tentacles moved towards the yellow Twin's tickle spots. He looked up at the former 'Con pleadingly, but Soundwave only smirked and the tentacles began poking and prodding rapidly into Sunstreaker's sides, underarms, hips, and knees before Soundwave removed the yellow Twin's stomach armor to reveal the protoform, making the trapped bot's eyes widen. "Squeal, little sparkling," Soundwave said in an evil voice before his fingers began tickling the exposed protoform.

Both twins squealed at that, although Sunstreaker was being tickled ferociously and Sideswipe was feeling every bit of it. "Keep it up, Soundwave," said Kristin. "Don't stop tickling him, even when he begs for mercy."

"Yes, ma'am," said Soundwave before he grew mischievous and began blowing raspberries into Sunstreaker's protoform stomach. The yellow twin lost his voice as he squealed so hard and had tears in his eyes, crying as he was now really scared that he'd be tickled to death and as Soundwave blew another big raspberry into the sensitive protoform, Sunstreaker passed out and Soundwave stepped back. "Hmm. He lasted a little bit," he said.

Kristin cackled before turning to Sideswipe. "And now, for you," she said.

The red twin was shivering and actually crying too in fear. "Keep the tickle machine going and tickling Sunstreaker's feet," said the girl. "Let's see if this one can last a bit longer."

Soundwave nodded and removed Sideswipe's stomach armor, making the Autobot plead with them for mercy as more tears rolled down his face. "Please," he begged. "Kristin, please."

She smiled. "Sideswipe, did you honestly think I suddenly went mad?" She asked, making him look at her in surprise. "It was a prank."

"Just like how you pulled that prank on her with her greatest fear, she's doing the same to you," said Soundwave.

Sideswipe flinched. "Kristin," he said. "We…We didn't realize…how bad your fear of needles was. We thought you meant just going to the doctor and all, not…bullies."

Seeing he was being sincere, she smiled. "You're still getting tickled," she said. "But, because you apologized, Soundwave and I will show some mercy."

She turned to the former 'Con. "While the tickle machine tickles his feet, tickle his stomach really good," she said. "Just his stomach."

Soundwave nodded and used a few tentacles and his hands to tickle the red twin's stomach and Sideswipe howled with laughter before squealing like Sunstreaker had done when Soundwave started blowing raspberries into the sensitive stomach. After a few moments, the tickle torment stopped and Sideswipe was released. He looked at Kristin.

"Scaring us like that with that mad scientist thing wasn't funny, Kristin," he said before looking ashamed. "But, my brother and I deserved it for scaring you earlier like that."

She nodded. "Some pranks aren't very funny," she said.

He nodded. "If Sunny and I pull pranks on you again, I promise we'll never use one of your fears as fodder for our pranks ever again," he said.

"Then I'll do the same for you and Sunstreaker," she promised as Sideswipe helped Soundwave carry Sunstreaker back to the Twins' quarters to recover.

Megatron was outside the room when Soundwave came out with Kristin on his shoulder. "I wonder if they'll keep that promise," he said.

"The Twins may be mischievous, but they never break their word," Optimus said as he came up to the former 'Cons and Kristin.

"Good," said Soundwave.

Kristin smiled.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
